Neil Jerl
Neil Jerl is the father of Olivia Jerl and the husband of Karen Jerl, although they are separated due to her abuse of both him and Olivia. He sees Olivia on the weekends and lives alone in an apartment, not even being able to afford a divorce from Karen. Unlike his wife, he is kind, cares about Olivia, and is a good parent. Even though he knows of her abuse towards Olivia, he can't do anything about it since he knows she is sly and would be able to turn it on him in some way. He is currently fighting for his right to see Olivia when Karen filed a custody suit against him. He is portrayed by Dave Coulier. Character History Season 2 In Midnight City, he shows up at Karen's house and is seen by Olivia and Eliza. She asks him what he is doing there and he replies that her mother came to him and asked him if he had seen her because she was gone and he was afraid she ran away again. He then asks her where she was and she tells him she was at a party and he understands why she left after feeling trapped in her house arrest. He informs her that when she comes back to his house that weekend, it'll be cop free and asks Eliza if she can sleep over since Olivia could use some company. He then hugs his daughter and goes with her to confront Karen. In Long Way to Happy, he is invited to Karen's special dinner to meet Troy and is confused along with Olivia when Karen is setting the table nice and acting civil. She tells them to straighten the living room and Neil says she has to be up to something since she's not screaming or yelling. He then says they'll have to wait and see what's she's up to and hopes she doesn't drive Troy away. At the dinner, it is very awkward since Karen acts completely sweet and normal, which freaks Neil out. When Troy says he has to go, Neil decides to leave with him and tells Olivia he'll see her that weekend. He then awkwardly says goodbye to Karen before leaving. Season 3 In Ray of Light, when the cops are informed of Olivia's abuse, Neil comes to the scene and is upset since Olivia wasn't supposed to tell anyone. He asks her who she told and she tells him no one. When the cop asks if Olivia can stay with Neil until the mess is cleared up, he quickly agrees and they see Karen coming out of the house with the cops. She then informs them she is going to sue for full custody which scares both Olivia and Neil. He then promises Olivia he can sue too and end everything once and for all. He later has Troy and Olivia at his house and they are sitting in front of a fire. He tells Olivia to look on the bright side and that they are going to fight and win their custody case. In I Know You Care, he wakes Olivia up who is having another nightmare about her mother. He asks her if she needs a therapist after everything she's been though with her and Olivia tells him she doesn't since she has him now. He informs her that when her mother clears things up with child services, she'll have to go back to only seeing him on the weekends. When she goes to the bathroom and steps on the trash everywhere, he tells her it's a decade of filth and that it's too late to clean it up now. In Almost Is Never Enough, he prepares for the custody battle with his ex-wife in court with Olivia and Troy and is confident that they will win. He keeps this confidence throughout both days until Karen plays a video of Neil smoking weed at a party with his friends and commenting how he might send Olivia off to Karen permanently so he can smoke and party all the time, making a joke about it. Olivia is immediately shocked and upset, and the court ends up giving Karen full custody and him limited visitation. He tries to talk to Olivia, but she doesn't want to say anything to him and Troy and Ethan force him to leave. Season 4 Appearances Relationships Karen Jerl * Start Up: Before Anything Could Happen (101) * Break Up: Before Anything Could Happen (101) ** Reason: She was abusive towards both him and their daughter. Trivia * He knows about Olivia's abuse, but has done nothing to stop it. This is most likely due to the fact that he knows Karen would get out of it, or turn it on him. * His ex-wife is currently pregnant with his child. Quotes * "Your mother called me to see if you were at my place and when I heard you were missing I came straight here. Where the hell were you?" (First Line) * " This is not the same woman I divorced…" Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6